


May, May I?

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kitten, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Peter has been having just the worst day ever, but a little friend is about to change all of that. (Peter Parker Drabble)





	May, May I?

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit,” Peter exclaimed as he rushed to find cover from the sudden downpour of rain.

Delmar gave a hearty chuckle as Peter entered his store, basically dripping wet, “Good afternoon, Mr.Parker.”

“What’s up, Delmar? You got any towels?” He asked as he stood on the welcome mat, not wanting to track the water any further into his shop.

“No, but I’ll give you the washroom key and I’ll let you use the paper towels from there,” he said while tossing him said key.

“Deal,” Peter caught the key and made a mad dash for the washroom, being sure to scratch Murph’s head on the way.

Peter let out a deep sigh as he used the hand drier as a blowdryer, “Today just isn’t my lucky day. First I’m late for the bus, then I lose my backpack again, not it starts raining out of nowhere. I feel like the universe has it out for me today.”

“Mr. Parker, are you talking to yourself in there?” Delmar asked while knocking on the door.

He squeezed his eyes shut, beating himself up on the inside, “No, Delmar. I think you’re just hearing things.”

“Well, whenever you’re done in there, the rain stopped. I think you should try to run home before it starts up again.”

Peter smiled and swung the door open, nearly unhinging it, “Sorry, Delmar. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Goodbye, Mr. Parker. Say hello to your Aunt May for me, and here’s an umbrella just in case,” he waved him off.

He chuckled and nodded, “Will do, Delmar.” With that, he left the shop with the intent on making in home without getting wet again.

He was making good time, too. The umbrella was making a good barrier from getting splashed by the passing cars, and taking back allies was even better. That is until he heard something moving inside of a closed cardboard box with small holes in the side. He took a deep breath and firmly nodded, opening it then retreating his arms and closed his eyes. After a moment of nothing happening, he opened one of his eyes and peered into the box. In an instant he left everything bad that happened was instantly made up for.

A small kitten stared up at him with big brown eyes and fluffy brown fur. His facial expression was very curious yet reserved, and the fur around his mouth was a slightly different color that made it almost look like a goatee.

Peter melted the longer he got lost in his eye and scooped him right into his arms, “Hey little guy. Aww you’re so damp! Come on, I’ll take you home with me and get you dry and fed. How does that sound? Want to come home with me?” He held the kitten in front of his face and the kitten simply licked the tip of his nose, “I think I’ll take that as a yes.”

Peter took his time walking home now, and got there in one piece, baby talking to the stray kitten the entire way. “You’re just the nicest little guy aren’t you? Oh yes, you are. Hey, now that I think about it, you look just like Mr. Stark. I think I’m going to name you Tony,” he said while walking down the hallway to his apartment.

“Oh, hey Pete! How was school?” Aunt May asked as she sorted through bills on the couch.

He stopped in his tracks and hid the kitten behind his back, “Hey, May. School was fine.”

“That’s good. You didn’t get caught in that rain earlier, did you? That was just horrible.”

“I did, but I found shelter until it stopped, so I’m good. Okay, I’ve got some homework to do, see you later,” he replied quickly, trying to run past her as quick as possible.

“Hold it, Mr,” she said, still not looking up from her bills, “what are you hiding behind your back?”

“What? Pffft. I’m not hiding anything, he waved her off with a free hand.

She looked up at him and took off her glasses, “Really? Show me your hands then.”

Peter stealthily put the kitten in his hood then raised his hands, “See? Absolutely nothing to hide. Now if you’ll excuse me-”

“Turn around Peter, and keep your hands up,” she said firmly.

“What? Now?”

“Yes, Peter. Now.”

“Like, now now?”

May nodded, “Now, now.”

Peter sighed and slowly turned his back against her. Tony then popped his head out and let out a cute, barely audible, meow.

“Peter Benjamin Parker. How dare you?” May stood up with her arms crossed.

He grabbed Tony out of his hood quickly, “May, I can explain! I was having a really bad day, y’know? I missed the bus, my locker wouldn’t open, and I got caught in the rain… Also, I’m going to need another backpack.”

“Peter-”

“Wait. I just need to say that this guy made me forget every single bad thing that happened to me. Okay, I’m done.”

May sighed and gave him a sincere smile, “You really need to let me finish my sentences, Pete. I was going to say: Why were you going to hide such a cute little kitten from me?” She grabbed him out of his hands, “Hi little fella. Did you give him a name yet?”

Peter stood there, simply staring at her in shock.

“Peter?”

He shook his head, “I’m sorry what?”

“Did you give him a name already?”

“Oh, yeah,” he smiled and pointed at his face, “Since he looks like he’s got a goatee, I decided to name him-”

“Tony! Oh Peter, it’s perfect for him,” she exclaimed, “Welcome to the family, Tony.”

“Does that mean that you’ll let me keep him?”

“Well, you’ve got to ask me first,” she said smugly while rubbing her nose to Tony’s.

“Okay. May, May I keep Tony as my pet.”

“No.”

“What?! But you just said-”

“Tony’s going to be our pet because having one is a big responsibility, and you know what Ben used to say about responsibility.”

Peter laughed and grabbed Tony from May, “You hear that boy? You get to live with us and we’re going to take care for you, and love you, and keep you safe.”

Tony stared at Peter with absent eyes and blinked before meowing softy.


End file.
